¿Cuán duradero es para siempre?
by Mia Arabella
Summary: Susurró esas palabras lentamente, sus labios y los míos a punto de tocarse, nuestras frentes ya unidas en sutiles caricias…Nunca Chuck Bass había dicho algo más cierto…CB


¡Hola! Gracias por leer mi historia. He estado ausente de los fics de Gossip Girl por que el mundo de Twilight me cautivó. Lo siento, luego de que comienzas a leer la serie, no puedes parar.

**A**m_o _a Chuck&Blair. Debo decir que _Gossip Girl_ no me pertenece a mí, sino a **Cecily von Ziegesar** y a **CW**. La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Blair y ésta contiene spoilers no muy reveladores. No estoy muy segura del nombre del nuevo pretendiente de Blair, por lo que fue de mi invención. Al menos es mejor que mi nombre inicial (9800…uff…ni que fuera un robot).

Dedico esta breve historia a James, mi mejor amigo, por sanar cada herida, ninguna hecha por él.

* * *

**¿Cuán duradero es para siempre?**

Chuck Bass debe morir.

O al menos alejarse de mí por un buen tiempo. ¿Qué tal suena para siempre? Suficientemente placentero. Y sonrío por que sé que, ante este pensamiento, de sus labios saldría algo pervertido mientras una sonrisa descarada adornaría su rostro.

Rostro que abofetearía en ese mismo instante una y otra vez.

No solía ser una persona agresiva. _Blair…a quién le mientes._ En todo caso, no solía ser una persona agresiva hasta que sólo su presencia necesitaba dicha actitud. ¡Soy Blair Waldorf, por el amor de Dios! Chuck Bass debería de besar el suelo por los que mis Manolos desfilan después de arruinar mi preciada reputación frente a todo el colegio, quitarme mis amigas, romper mi relación con Nate…

Y duele. Nunca lo admitiría, pero tampoco nunca saldría con Chuck Bass. _Muy tarde…_

Intento persuadirme de que lo más que dolió fue perder a Nate. No hago muy buen trabajo; verás, nunca he sido muy buena mintiéndome a mí misma. Conozco muy bien cuál fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Y estoy segura de que también lo sabes tú. Y es que en realidad, todo el mundo lo ve, todo el mundo lo sabe.

"_Como lo querías…no tengo a nadie a quién recurrir excepto tú" Intento descifrar la razón detrás de mi miseria._

"_Ni tan siquiera me tienes a mí…"Y fallo._

Sus palabras cristalizaron líquidamente mis ojos pero la poca dignidad que me quedaba no permitiría que él me viera llorar. Podría llegar a mi casa, donde mi madre estaría trabajando—_para variar_, donde Dorota ya no se encontraría, donde los brazos de mi padre estarían ausentes. Y la 

rabia vuelve a invadirme. Chuck Bass debería construir un templo en mi nombre y adorarme todos los días de su patética vida luego de que lo perdonara por cada una de sus palabras.

"_Blair, sé que dije varias cosas horribles, incluso para mí…"Chuck, con la motivación que le había brindado sacarme a la pista de baile, intentaba disculparse. Pero no la iba a tener tan fácil…_

"_¿Te refieres a revelarle a Gossip Girl nuestra vida íntima y compararme con el caballo viejo de tu padre?" Mis palabras sarcásticas, formadas para recordarle lo que había hecho para perderme, parecían no haberle afectado. En cambio, una de esas raras sonrisas cruzaba su rostro. Una de esas sonrisas de saber lo que estaba haciendo, sonrisas que sólo él a mí me dirigía. _

"_¿Cuál es tu punto?"Se aferró más a mí, tomando más fuerte mi cintura entre sus brazos, cerrando el espacio entre nosotros, sus palabras tornándose en simples murmullos…_

"_¿Cuál es el tuyo?"Lo imito. Ni mi mente ni mi cuerpo se percatan de que hemos cesado de bailar._

"_Tu no le perteneces a Nate. Nunca le perteneciste, nunca lo harás…"Susurró estas palabras lentamente, sus labios y los míos a punto de tocarse, nuestras frentes ya unidas en sutiles caricias…Nunca Chuck Bass había dicho algo más cierto… _

"_Tú no le perteneces a nadie…"Él cierra la pequeña distancia entre nuestros labios, y ni tan siquiera intento evitarlo. No _quiero _evitarlo…_

Luego de darle otra oportunidad—que de por sí no es algo que acostumbro hacer—lo echa a perder. Darle otra oportunidad fue un error. Sin embargo fue un error inevitable. Por más débil que pensarlo me haga y por más que quiera ahuyentar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, él siempre ha tenido una influencia sobre mí que no es saludable. Y recuerda mis palabras, por que no lo volveré a admitir en un futuro muy próximo. No mientras mi plan se esté llevando a cabo.

Por que por supuesto que cuento con un plan B. Blair Cornelia Waldorf puede llegar a perdonar, _nunca _a olvidar. Pregúntenle a la pequeña Jenny Humphrey. Mis labios color rubí se alinean en una sonrisa.

"Si, claro" Mis palabras hablan por mí. He perdido la noción del tiempo y de la diversión con este extraño. Extraño ahora; futuro novio perfecto al final del verano. Oh sí…Chuck Bass no sabrá que le habrá impactado.

James es _perfecto_. Para mí plan, como sea. Su cabello dorado finamente acomodado en trazos que terminan en su nuca, su extraño acento francés—probablemente falso, sus perfectos ojos color azul… Aunque siempre había preferido el color castaño. Mis ojos…

Y los suyos.

Antes de que mi mente correteara por andares peligrosos, me obligo a prestar atención a James, que a su vez cuenta alguna perfecta y aburrida historia sobre los caballos que posee en su mansión de Milán. Eso me recuerda…

"¿Qué opinas sobre los caballos arábigos?" No pude contenerme. No me tomó ni un segundo para recordar que debería estar ignorando todo recuerdo de ese bastardo. Al ver la confusa expresión de James, me arrepentí de preguntar, limitándome a sonreír forzosamente.

"Broma interna" Tomando mi copa de vino recién hecho e ignorando el hecho de que fuera menor de edad me doy a la bebida. ¿A quién le importaba? Una buena borrachera podría hacer el tiempo con James más llevadero. Al sentir un leve dolor en ambas sienes, me dediqué a comer, cambiando el vino por un pedazo de pan. En realidad, no había notado que había comido dos ramos de uvas rojas durante la conversación. Necesitaba parar con ambas obsesiones, lo sabía. Sin embargo no lo hice. No pude. No quería.

Y es por eso que la costosa cerámica del baño de mi padre me da sostén para vomitar mis imperfecciones; por que las inseguridades nunca se van. Recuerdo haberle prometido a Serena—mi _rubia _y perfecta mejor amiga—no volverlo a hacer. Recuerdo la promesa que ella misma me había hecho meses antes de irse a un internado en Connecticut, sin mencionarme una sola palabra al respecto…

'_B, no seas absurda. No te dejaré nunca, ni tan siquiera para irme de fiesta con Georgina. Ya verás, de ancianas, haremos carreras en nuestras sillas de ruedas. ¡Prometo dejarte ganar de vez en cuando!' Serena se reía alocadamente de sus propias ocurrencias, sonido casi celestial por más histérica que fuera su risa. Sin embargo, mi risa nunca pudo igualarse a la de ella, por lo que ahora me limito a sonreír discretamente._

Ella lo prometió, pero no lo cumplió. Nadie cumple sus promesas. Todo el mundo encuentra una razón por la que dejarme. No los culpo. Mi 'posición' en la sociedad estaba basada en un acto, después de todo. De sonrisas forzadas, miradas curiosas, débiles lealtades y más débiles lazos de amistad. Por lo que mi mente vuelve a Chuck. Con él, no me importaba el UES. Eramos sólo él y yo.

Y para él, no era suficiente.

_Yo_ no era suficiente. Y sonrío al recordar que siempre pensé lo contrario.

Me abofeteo mentalmente luego de pensar lo último. Estoy cayendo bajo. _Soy patética._ Mientras me recupero de ese momento que jamás debe ser recordado, perfecciono mi plan. Lo que me lleva a la conclusión inicial.

Chuck Bass debe morir…o alejarse de mi vida para siempre.

Y no es que no disfrutaría la primera opción, pero mi nivel de locura no llega a ser peligroso. Sólo he causado varias muertes sociales. _Bastantes muertes sociales…_ Si deseo que las cosas—que mi vida—vuelvan a ser como eran, necesito un muro entre Bass y yo. Un muro…mh…

James sería el primer paso. La relación a escondidas de Nate que tuvimos me dejó una cosa muy clara: Chuck es extremadamente celoso cuando se trata de la única novia que ha tenido. Y cuando digo extremadamente celoso, no exagero.

Persuasión dolorosa…que Chuck Bass sepa lo que perdió. Mi teléfono celular vibró dos veces.

Gossip Girl. Ya había extrañado a esa patética forma de vida, ¿obsesionada con la vida de los adolescentes de Manhattan?

"Ya es tiempo para alguien de casarse…"murmuré antes de abrir el mensaje. Luego de leerlo, me quedé en silencio por varios minutos…

¿Cuán duradero es para siempre? Definitivamente, no tan duradero.

* * *

**Notas:**

Si, yo otra vez. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta hablar. Quería recordarles que la segunda temporada de Gossip Girl comienza el **1ro de septiembre** y que pueden ver un adelanto sobre Chuck&Blair en YouTube. A las personas que tienen problemas con el inglés, no duden en pedirme traducciones. Por cierto, encontré los libros de Gossip Girl en inglés cuando fui a la librería más moderna que mi país ofrece. Sin embargo, no los compré. No valen la pena sin mi pareja favorita. Son libres de dejarme su pensar en un review (y prometo mandarles cup cakes con forma de Chuck Bass).

Gracias por leer mi historia.

**M**i_a_ A_r_a_**b**_e**ll**_a_ M**a**_lf_o**y **


End file.
